1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to the field of image processing. In particular, the invention relates to automatic image enhancement of halftone and continuous tone images.
2. Description of Related Art
Automatic image enhancement (AIE) is a technology that operates on sampled images and invokes image processing operations on the sampled images based on analysis of the images. Automatic image enhancement automatically corrects image deficiencies through adjustments of exposure, contrast, sharpness, color balance and saturation. After analysis of the image is performed to determine what action, if any, to perform on the image, the appropriate image processing is applied to the image. In the past, automatic image enhancement was done almost exclusively on continuous tone (contone) images, such as photographs.